Jaded View: Chapter eleven
Chapter eleven The cats were near the camp, “now, how did ya get out?” Stormpaw muttered, “we went through the tunnel over there.” Picklekit pointed to the tunnel. “Then let’s get ya back in camp.” The tom padded into the tunnel, the rest following. As they got back into camp, Picklekit realized that cats were in the clearing, oh no, “What’s Lightningclan doing in our camp?” Silkwhisker growled, poking her head out of her den. Other cats murmured in camp, “we found these two kits in our territory, and one is seriously injured.” Joltstar gently placed Junglekit. Cresentfeather padded over, “and that’s all? You ain’t here to, ya know, attack us?” The white and grey she meowed, flicking her tail, “why would we when we saved your clan’s young, ya should be thanking us.” Stormpaw chimed in. Darklight padded over, “we thank you for saving two of our kits from death, but we would like for you to leave.” The tom meowed, flicking his tail. The Lightningclan cats nodded and padded back down the tunnel, disappearing into the shadows. “Picklekit! Your back!” Lilykit ran up to her, “I thought you ran away.” Behind them, Cresentfeather was dragging Junglekit to her den. “Why not you go back to your mother Lilykit, I need to talk to Picklekit, in my den.” The tom meowed, padding away, Picklekit went after him. Once she pushed through the pile of rocks, she found herself in a small den, “sit down.” The dark grey tom meowed. “You realize that what you’ve done could kill Junglekit?” The tom meowed blankly, “if you didn’t leave camp, he would be fine.” The tom stared at her, “tell me, what do you think a sensible kit would do?” “They wouldn’t leave camp.” She gulped, “what am I going to give you as punishment? Make you wait longer to become trainings? Keep you in camp for a month.” A brownish-ginger tom padded into the den, “well, I don’t think there should be a punishment.” He meowed, “all kits are naïve, Darklight, and you might have been like them once.” “Tigerkit, this is none of your business.” “It is, since I am the son of the previous leader, I have to get ready to take your place one day.” The tom meowed, sitting down beside Picklekit. “Tigerkit, don’t bring that in, it doesn’t change anything.” “It does, even Moonlight says I’m her second preference for when she becomes leader.” The tom flicked his tail, “and you seem to forget how long you have to live, you have at least a week left.” The tom meowed, “so I wouldn’t be talking back, or you might end up with some wounds.” “Fine then, Tigerkit. I won’t give her a punishment, but you might for being rude.” “Yeah right, let’s go kit.” The tom padded away, Picklekit got up and followed, “thanks, uh, Tigerkit.” She mewed, “no problem, I do it all the time, that old flee bag can’t do much to me.” Lilykit was padding over, “come on Picklekit, you need some rest.” “See ya Tigerkit!” She called over her shoulder. As the two she-kits were padding to the den, Lilykit mewed, “you like him, don’t you?” Lilykit nudged her, “don’t worry, even warriors fall head over paws for him.” The she-kit chuckled, “I bet mum would go for him. He’s nearly a warrior himself.” “I want to know about Junglekit, is he gonna be fine?” She mewed, “it depends on what Cresentfeather does.” The she flicked her tail, “no one knows what Cresentfeather will do. If the patient is untreatable, she kills them.” ''Kills them? ''“How does she do that?” “There’s a certain type of berry in our territory, one bite and you’ll be dead. It’s used to escape life as well.” The she-kit seemed rather calm about talking about death, “what’s wrong?” She mewed, “you like Junglekit, don’t you?” She giggled, “no! Why would I? I like him as a friend.” Picklekit shook her head. “Yeah, yeah, that’s what I thought.” She mewed, turning away, “and if you like him so much, why don’t you ask him to be your mate.” “Ew, why would I do that?” She mewed, looking over at the white kit, “because you like him.” She flicked her tail, “and you want to have many little kits with him, until you die. You’ll kiss him every day as well.” Lilykit pushed her way into their den, “just you wait, it’ll happen, and you know it.” She laid down beside her mother, “what are you two rascals talking about?” Snowflight meowed, “Picklekit has a crush on Junglekit, that’s what!” Lilykit mewed, “and what’s wrong with that? She can like who she likes. I bet you have a crush too.” She meowed, smiling warmly, “me? Crush? You gotta be crazy to think that.” “Don’t worry, I had a crush when I was younger. For a bit, I guess.” The white stared off at the roof of the den, “good days, being such a young and lively kit. I wish I was a training once again.” “When will we be training?” Lilykit mewed, “tomorrow, hopefully.” Snowflight mewed, “now you two get to bed.” She flicked her tail. Lilykit lowered her head, while Picklekit laid down, wrapping her tail around her body. Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twelve Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter ten Category:Jaded View